Blood is Thicker than Water
by FutureAuthor.SpoiltBrat93
Summary: Taken place after Vampire Knight Guilty ends. Kaname isn't lonely anymore, now that he has his beautiful little sister back in his arms. Yuuki and Kaname's life together, including other pairings. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, people, I know that it's difficult to do a Vampire Knight fanfic (at least the people I know say so), but I'm gonna try my hardest, so please don't flame me.**

**Pairings: KanameXYuuki, AidouXYuuki (strong friendship)**  
**Other Pairings: RukaXAkatsuki, RimaXShiki, YoriX(not sure yet)**  
**Warning: Rated M for sexual references, possible mild cursing Genre: Romance/Drama (my first one :])**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1: Our Beginning~**

Yuuki patiently walked through the mansion, admiring all of the beautiful things that adorned her new home. Well, hers and her nii-sama. She studied everything, at wonder about how much all these valuable and expensive items must have cost. Yuuki flinched at the sound of footsteps. It was Aidou. "Ah, Aidou-senpai, you startled me," Yuuki smiled, clasping her hands together. Aidou smiled back, "Gomenasai, Yuuki-sama, I just came to inform you--" Yuuki interrupted, "I don't like it when you call me that. Just Yuuki-chan is fine." Aidou grinned, "Right, Yuuki-chan. Kaname-sama wanted me to find you and tell you that he needed you, as soon as possible." Yuuki nodded in understanding, "Um, alright, well let's go."

Aidou gestured towards the stairs. "Ladies first," he said with a small smile. Yuuki giggled and walked ahead. They went to the den, where all the vampires, including Kaname, were waiting patiently. "Onii-sama," Yuuki said softly, walking towards him. The other vampires stood and bowed politely, whereas Kaname stood and opened his arms. She ran into his welcome embrace and snuggled her face into his firm and warm chest. "You summoned me, nii-sama?" she asked, her expression innocent and curious. "Yes, Yuuki, I wanted to ask you personally if you wanted to attend a formal party that we were invited to. If not, I could have Aidou and Seiren stay with you."

"I would love to go, onii-sama," she replied, smiling brightly. "Alright. Ruka, prepare a formal gown for my Yuuki, for this special event." "As you wish, Kaname-sama," Ruka answered, bowing slightly. "Come, Yuuki-hime," she said, nodding. Yuuki leaned up and kissed Kaname gently on his lips, whispering, "Arigato, Onii-sama."

"Anything for you, my love," Kaname replied silkily, caressing her rosy red cheeks with his hand.

Yuuki followed Ruka out of the room, waving to Aidou as she left. Aidou bowed respectively and Yuuki playfully rolled her eyes. Ruka ordered the maids to buy the most expensive and gorgeous dress that they could find. Yuuki scratched her head, blushing bashfully, "Uh, you don't have to go to those lengths for me, Ruka-sempai." Ruka shook her head, "That's what Kaname-sama would want, Yuuki-sama." The dress came and Yuuki put it on. It was a red dress, that had thin shoulder and back straps and stopped a bit above her knee. Her hair was brushed, put in a long, wavy ponytail that stopped a little past her mid back. She wore light makeup and black stockings with red dainty heels. Ruka admired her work. "Perfect," she smiled, putting gold diamond drop earrings in Yuuki's ears. "Isn't this a little too much?" Yuuki said, twirling in the mirror. "Not at all, Yuuki-hime, after all, this is a formal party," Ruka answered.

Ruka led Yuuki downstairs, after getting dressed herself, as the other vampires stared up the stairs, while Yuuki walked down slowly. Ruka wore a sapphire blue dress, that was strapless and ended about 2 inches past her knee. "You look beautiful, darling," Kaname spoke, gently taking Yuuki's hand. Kaname wore a suit, as did the other male vampires, but none looked as handsome to Yuuki, than her Onii-sama. "Thank you, Kaname-onii-sama," she replied blushing lightly. Rima wore a emerald colored dress, that ended half an inch above her ankles and had a bow at the waist. "Shall we take our leave?" Kaname offered gently. Yuuki nodded and held tightly to his hand as they exited to the party.

They rode quietly to the mansion of Keiichi Furukara, the host of the event. They walked gracefully inside of the mansion, where the servant led them to the ballroom. There were people everywhere, wearing elegant dresses and well-groomed suits. Yuuki felt a little nervous, making her throat burn. Kaname noticed her distress and asked gently, "Yuuki, do you want to leave?"

"I-I need..."

Kaname's eyes widened slightly when he realized what she was asking for. "Excuse us," he said to the rest of the vampires. He led Yuuki outside and said, "You may drink, Yuuki-koi." Yuuki's eyes flashed red and she nodded. He exposed his neck and she bit down, with her small fangs. Kaname sighed in pleasure as she pulled blood from his body. After she drank as much as she needed, she glanced at the ground in shame. "I...couldn't control myself, nii-sama. I'm sorry," she mumbled sadly. "There's no need to apologize, my love. My blood is all yours. You never have to control yourself around your loving elder brother," he spoke, kissing her forehead sweetly. "Now, come, Yuuki," he said, taking her hand. She kissed his hand and gave a small smile. "I love you, nii-sama."

"I love you too, my dearest Yuuki."

They walked back to the ballroom, where Kaname offered to dance with Yuuki. Yuuki accepted, and they walked to the middle of the ballroom. Everyone were dancing, and Kaname twirled Yuuki before she buried her face in his shoulder. _**(A/N: Well, about as close to his shoulder as she could get. XD)**_ The other women stared jealously as Kaname held Yuuki in his arms as he dipped her. The song ended and everyone politely clapped. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for joining me for this sudden event," spoke Keiichi Furukara.

"I would like to welcome the Kuran family as our most special guests," he continued, gesturing towards Yuuki and Kaname.

Everyone clapped, yet, their faces were very surprised. There were scattered whispers going around the room.

"Kaname-sama killed the whole vampire Supreme Society."

"How could the Kuran traitor even show his face after such actions?"

"I heard his young sibling hasn't even attained the pureblood's powers yet."

Yuuki clutched Kaname's suit tightly, pressing her body close to his. Kaname said, "Thank you for the invite, Furukara-san." Furukara smiled, "Of course." Furukara turned to the other guests. "Excuse us, we'll be back momentarily. Can you follow me this way, Kaname-sama?"

Kaname nodded and turned to Yuuki. "Yuuki, stay with the others, I will be right back," he ordered firmly, yet kindly, running his hands through her hair. "Why can't I come with you?" Yuuki asked, tilting her head. "It won't take long, I promise. Just stay here," he replied, not answering her question purposely. He looked at Aidou and Aidou nodded, grabbing Yuuki's hand. "Let's leave Kaname-sama be, Yuuki-hime," he directed. Yuuki sadly and reluctantly took a step back and Kaname smiled down at her. He walked away, following Furukara out of the room.

After about 10 minutes, Yuuki had to use the restroom. Rima offered, "I'll come with you, Yuuki-hime." Yuuki frowned, "I'm fine, Rima-san, so please, I just want a moment to myself." She walked off before anyone could object. She walked through the huge mansion. _[Yuuki's thoughts: Maybe I should've asked someone where the bathroom was.]_

She was about to turn back, when she felt a presence. She twisted around to see a man standing there, his eyes gleaming red. "Good evening, Kuran-sama. Why are you roaming this large mansion alone? Are you, by any chance, lost?" he asked. Yuuki was about to speak until he continued. "I wonder how it would be to drink from a pureblood princess." Yuuki barely had time to scream before the man closed in on her, backing her into a corner. All of a sudden, Kaname appeared out of nowhere, just as the man was about to bite Yuuki's creamy flesh. "Morinaga-san, I would advise you to step away from my sister," he said warningly, his voice level. "I-I....yes, Kaname-sama, I was just--" The other vampires rushed in the room after hearing Yuuki's scream. Their eyes widened as they saw Morinaga about to commit a unforgivable sin. Morinaga stepped away from Yuuki, who ran to Kaname, tears in her eyes. She sobbed quietly as she buried her face into his warm chest. Morinaga's eyes turned back to normal and Furukara rushed into the room.

"Is something the matter?" Furukara asked, glancing at everyone's shocked expressions. He looked at the sobbing Yuuki and Kaname spoke. "Izumi Morinaga was dangerously close to biting my young sister," Kaname said calmly. Furukara glared at Morinaga, who bowed his head shamefully. "Your actions have brought you a great punishment, Morinaga-san. Follow me, please," Furukara said, crossing his arms. Furukara said to Kaname, "I apologize for his actions, Kaname-sama, and he shall face the consequences. You may leave if you'd like."

"I'm afraid that we must," Kaname answered, staring down at his distraught sister. "I understand, Kaname-sama. Thank you for showing up. Come, Morinaga-san," he directed, walking out of the room after bowing for the Kurans. Morinaga bowed and quickly exited the room. Aidou patted Yuuki on her head and Kaname lifted her up, bridal-style. She fell asleep after a while and they went back to their own home.

**This was only a prologue, so yeah, it's sorta short. Please review and I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the constructive critisism. It helps me make a better story and I appreciate it. And VampireMaddy, any advice you give me, I'll take, because I just worship your stories so way I wrote chapter 1 seemed like the best opening, and I liked writing it. So, if anyone didn't like it, just don't even bother reading more, okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 2: Similar Destinies~**

Yuuki shot up in a warm bed, her body covered by blankets. "Nii-sama?" she called out, feeling frightened by the darkness surrounding her. She heard no reply. The room seemed to get darker and more sinister. She hated being alone, it made her imagination run wild. "ONII-SAMA!" she screamed, thinking she heard a voice laugh manically. In a flash, Kaname and the other vampires were in her room. "Yuuki-hime?" Aidou spoke in alarm, his eyes (and everyone else's) scanning the room for any potential threats. She instantly seeked her brother's warm and protective arms. Kaname held her gently, murmuring aloud, "I knew I shouldn't have left my Yuuki by herself." Once everyone searched the room throughly, Aidou sighed, "You really scared us, Yuuki-hime, screaming like that." Yuuki glared, tears still visible in her eyes, "I didn't ask you to come, you know." Aidou chuckled, "You know you wanted us to come save the day." When he saw the look Kaname gave him, he added, "Especially Kaname-sama." Yuuki rolled her eyes.. Kaname signaled for everyone to leave and they gracefully left the room.

"Did you have a nightmare, Yuuki?" Kaname asked, kissing the top of her head. "No, I just...wanted you here with me," she said childishly, blushing lightly. Kaname chuckled, "As innocent as always."

"Don't treat me like a child, onii-sama," Yuuki said defiantly.

"It's hard not to when you act so much like you did when Okaa-san and Otou-san were alive," he replied, smiling fondly. Yuuki leaned close to his face and kissed him sweetly on his lips. "Can you stay in here with me, Kaname-onii-sama?" she asked, yawning softly. "Of course, love," he said, taking off his shirt and pulling her close. "You promise to be here when I wake up?" she said, snuggling deeper into his embrace. She felt him smile and kiss her head again. "I promise. Now get some sleep, Yuuki," he said gently.

* * *

Yuuki woke up, groggily, feeling especially safe. She tried to turn, but an arm on her waist held her firmly down. She managed to twist around to see Kaname fast asleep, breathing softly. She sat up and traced her hand over his jawline. "Mm. Awake, are you?" Kaname murmured. "Good morning, onii-sama," Yuuki said, yawning softly. "My love, are you in the mood for a little breakfast?" Kaname asked, running his finger through her soft hair. "Mhm," she mumbled, her eyes squinted because of the light. Kaname got up, wearing only pants and closed the curtains. Yuuki breathed out in relief.

Kaname called out, "Aidou-san." AIdou, who was guarding the door, rushed in the room immediately. "Yes, Kaname-sama?" he replied, crouching as he bowed respectively. "What are all the other nobles doing?" Kaname asked politely.

Aidou looked up from his crouched form, and answered, "I believe they are lounging in the den." Kaname nodded his head in acknowlegement of his answer. Kaname was about to say more, but Yuuki cut him off. "Can you ask the chefs to prepare me some breakfast please, Aidou-san?" she asked sweetly.

Aidou blushed lightly, "Uh, of course, Yuuki-sama." He bowed again before he left. Kaname looked at Yuuki in slight amusement. "I take it that you aren't hesitant anymore to ask the nobles for what you want?"

Yuuki blushed and fiddled with her thumbs. "Well, not Aidou-san," she said.

Kaname smirked, "That's what I love about you, my dear Yuuki. Your innocence and naivete can be very amusing." Yuuki's face turned pink and she pouted, "Stop teasing me, onii-sama." Kaname held out his arms and Yuuki hugged him, giving him a lingering kiss. "I'm going to take a shower," she announced. Kaname let her go, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. He watched as she grabbed an outfit out of the closet and a robe.

Yuuki hummed silently and went into the washroom. Kaname began to dres casually and gracefully left the room.

He got to the den and spotted all of the nobles sitting around. Shiki and Kain were playing cards, Ruka, reading a novel and Rima, lying on the sofa, falling asleep. Their attention went to Kaname and they were about to stand up to bow, but Kaname held his hand up to signify that they were fine. Ruka spoke up, "Excuse me, Kaname-sama, but a pureblood that went by the name of Sara Shirabuki asked for you, and left when we informed her that you were not up yet."

"Thank you, Ruka-san," Kaname said, giving a small smile. Ruka blushed, "No need for a 'thank you', Kaname-sama."

Yuuki finished her shower and got dressed after drying her hair. She wondered where everyone were. She went down the large staircase and marched in the den. Everyone looked up, including her elder brother. "I'm hungry," she stated, clasping her hands behind her back. Kaname frowned, "Why hasn't Aidou brought your breakfast yet?" As if on cue, Aidou dashed in the room, his face as red as a tomato. "I apologize, Yuuki-sama, for taking so long," he managed to choke out, breathing heavily. Yuuki smiled and patted Aidou reasurringly on his head. "It's okay, Aidou-san," she chimed brightly.

"Thank you for your forgiveness, Yuuki-sama," Aidou said in relief. "Let's see that it doesn't happen again, Aidou-san," Kaname warned disapprovingly. Aidou tensed and nodded furiously. "Um, would you like to eat in the dining room, Yuuki-sama?" Aidou asked politely.

"Yes, but I would like you and Rima-san to accompany me. Do you two mind?" she asked. Aidou shook his head, "Not one bit. How about you, Rima-chan?" Rima was about to shrug indifferently, but she caught Kaname's gaze. "I don't mind at all. Thank you for the privilage, Yuuki-hime," she said sweetly, smiling at the young pureblood princess.

"It's nothing. Kaname-oniisama, do you want to join us?" she asked innocently.

"I would love to, little one, but I have important matters to discuss with Shiki. I will allow Kain and Ruka to take my place this time," Kaname said as he stood up. Yuuki's face fell. "Oh, okay," she mumbled. Kaname saw her disheartened expression and gracefully walked over to her. "I am very sorry, Yuuki-koi. Next time, I promise," he spoke, planting a kiss on her forehead. Yuuki nodded, feeling a little better. Kaname turned to Shiki. "Follow me, Shiki," he directed, walking towards the exit. Yuuki said, in a sing-songy voice, "Let's go, Aidou-san, Rima-san, Ruka-san and Akatsuki-sannnn." Kain stood up and followed after the others toward the dining area.

* * *

They all watched as Yuuki ate her breakfast, as she grinned contently. "So, Yuuki-sama, what would you like to do after breakfast?" Kain asked, staring intently at the carefree girl.

"Hmm," she mused out loud, finishing her food. "I want to go outside, but since Kaname said I couldn't, I would like to play a game," she answered, turning towards Aidou. Aidou said, "Uh, before that, Yuuki-sama, I have a question."

"Go on," she urged. Aidou put his finger to his chin. "Uh...Yuuki-sama, do you care for that disrespectful vampire hunter, Kiriyu-san?" Aidou asked, nearly rolling his eyes at the image of that man, who he despised.

"Zero? Well, yes. I think of him as my most cherished childhood friend, next to Kaname-oniisama," she replied, not at all bothered by Aidou's obvious distaste. Aidou sighed, "Alright, Yuuki-sama, you can ask me something." Yuuki smiled and asked, "Do you have a female companion, or someone you admire, other than onii-sama?" Aidou blushed, having had a small crush on the princess, but wouldn't dare act on those meager feelings, answered, "No, not at all."

Yuuki, as dense as can be, believed him. The others were extremely suspicious. Yuuki said, "Okay, it's a daring game, so I want everyone to be included, okay? Rima-san, you're first. Ask someone to do a dare." Rima straightened up, "Alright. Aidou, I dare you to kiss Yuuki-hime, anywhere you please." Aidou blushed and Yuuki giggled. "Well, normally I wouldn't let you, but it's a game, so go ahead Aidou-san."

Aidou leaned forward and softly kissed Yuuki on her cheek. When his lips touched her soft skin, he could smell her sweet pure blood and it made him immediately thirsty. Aidou swallowed hard after pulling away and quickly downed a dry blood tablet. Yuuki, thankfully, didn't notice. She said, "Alright, it's your turn Kain-san." Before Kain could respond, a clanging sound rang through the room. "What was that?" Aidou asked, the very question that everyone were thinking. Yuuki got up, but Kain stopped her. "Stay here please, Yuuki-sama," he directed. "No. It's my home and I want know what's happening," Yuuki said, walking past him. The nobles followed.

They got to the den and saw Kaname calmly sipping tea. Everyone were extremely confused. Ruka was the first one to speak up. "W-What was that noise, Kaname-sama?"

"Oh? One of the maids dropped a platter, is all," he responded, opening his arms as Yuuki manuevered over to him. "Where's Shiki, Kaname-sama?" Rima asked. "I'm here," Shiki answered, walking into the room. Aidou let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. "We were very worried about your well-being, Kaname-sama."

When Rima glared at him, he added, "And Shiki's."

Shiki smiled, "We're fine. We'll have guests in about ten minutes." Aidou furrowed his brow. "Who?"

"Sara Shirabuka-sama, Keiichi Furukara-san, his son Izumi Furukara-san and Daichi Kagami-sama."

Yuuki turned to her elder brother. "So, Sara-san and Daichi-san are purebloods," she asked, noticing Shiki added -sama. Kaname answered, "Yes, they're all coming here to meet you, Yuuki." Yuuki gave a cute confused look. "To see me? How come?"

Kaname nodded, "They would like to meet my new fiancee, Kuran Yuuki. Furukara-san didn't have a chance to properly speak with you, so he is bringing his son." Yuuki said, "Okay. I'm going to change," standing up, but not before kissing Kaname on his cheek gently.

**Ending the chapter here seems risky, but I have a nice long chapter coming up and I didn't want to fuse them together. Please review....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, Ari1027Nicole gave me her story to finish, since she was discontinuing it. So, instead of rewriting a whole new story, I'm going to add it to mine. Some is mine, the other is her (lines), so yep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

A dark figure was lurking about in a deep dark forest as the sun was setting for the day. It continued walking until it came upon a castle.

The figure entered inside as it walk down a corridor. It was on the verge of something sinister and vile, something that would turn the vampire and human world upside down into total destruction and chaos. But before that could happen, it had to find a way to get rid of the things standing in its way in order to be successful.

_Kuran...Kaname_

* * *

Yuuki was sitting in the Kuran's grand library. She had already changed, but with Kaname's persuasion, she went to the library to study about the royal pureblood families while waiting for her guests to arrive. She wore an elegant, yet simple white dress, with matching flats. Her long auburn hair cascaded upon her shoulders like curtains. Her vermilion eyes scanned through the books as she read carefully, not wanting to miss a single detail.

Since a year passed, she had been living in her family's manor basement, the same one her parents basically raised her in until she was five. Kaname was out doing secretive business in the vampire community and also trying to keep the peace between vampires and humans. Yuuki knew what Kaname did to the council of the ancients and yet she wasn't disgusted of what he did, she wanted to be by his side for all eternity whether his hands were tainted or not.

Yuuki was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open, until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She flinched. Then she relaxed when her lover's scent filled her nose.

"They're waiting, darling," he informed, taking her dainty hands in his.

Yuuki nodded and the duo walked towards the den.

When they stepped in the room, all of the nobles stood up and bowed. Sara and Daichi bowed slightly. With a fond smile, Furukara walked over to the Kurans. In a courteous manner, he took one of Yuuki's hands and kissed it softly. Yuuki couldn't help but blush. Furukara said sincerely, still clutching her hand, "Hello, Yuuki-sama. It's a pleasure to finally speak to you, princess." Yuuki smiled softly, happy that his words were welcoming, "Nice to meet you, too, Furukara-san." Kaname spoke, his expression denoting disapproval (at Furukara's over-affection), "I see you have brought your son, Furukara." Furukara let go of Yuuki's hand and straightened up. "Ah, yes. I have brought my handsome son to meet you, Kaname-sama and your beautiful sister." Izumi stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "Hello, Kaname-sama. Yuuki-sama," he spoke in a chiding way.

"Hi, Izumi-san," Yuuki chimed, making the effort to sound reassuring, at how tense he seemed. Izumi looked at Yuuki and her sweet smile and stared in quiet amazement. He expected the young princess to be smug and rude, or even as scary as Kaname. He visibly calmed and Yuuki beamed, with a note of relief. Izumi stepped forward and kissed Yuuki on the back of her soft hands. He quickly stepped back after kissing her hand, remembering the dangerous look Kaname cast towards his father.

Sara glided towards Kaname and embraced him tightly. Kaname stiffened and Yuuki frowned. Sara greeted, in a flirtatious way, "Why, hello, Kaname-san, I've missed you greatly." Kaname remarked, "It's been far too long, Sara-san." Sara giggled, then glanced at Yuuki. "Hi, sweetheart. You must be Kaname's dear younger sibling. Nice to meet you," she mused in false cheerfulness. Yuuki decided that two could play at that game. "Same here. It's strange how my FIANCEE failed to tell me anything about you," Yuuki replied with mock astonishment. Sara's fake smile twitched. "Well, I'm sure it just slipped his mind. Tell me, how does it feel to be human. I never had that choice," Sara prompted, giving a smug smile. "It was wonderful, actually. But you wouldn't understand. I'm curious to know, however, your real age," Yuuki asked in faux innocence.

Sara bit her lip, "A lady can never reveal her real age." Yuukishrugged, "I have no problem with telling anyone. I'm seventeen." Sara flinched, upset that she was no longer the youngest female pureblood. Yuuki went on, "You must be very old, considering that you knew Kaname-oniisama as a child."

The nobles were very amused with the subtly concealed hatred between the two women. Kaname saw Sara's jaw clench and knew that he had to step in. "Kagami-san, come. You haven't properly introduced yourself to my Yuuki," Kaname insisted, meaning the words more seriously than they sounded. Kagami snapped out of his stare at the two feuding women and cleared his throat. "I apologize, Kaname-san."

He stepped forward and grabbed both of Yuuki's hands. "Hello, Yuuki-hime. You look gorgeous, as I expected," he drawled charmingly, flashing his pearly white teeth and fangs. "T-Thank you," Yuuki stated, clearly flustered. Kagami turned to Kaname. "Adorable, indeed. No wonder you decided to hide her all to yourself."

Kaname acknowledged his words with a small nod. Sara frowned, then looked up at Kaname. "Kaname-san, may I speak with you for a moment in private?"

"I don't feel like leaving Yuuki by herself."

"It will only be a minute." Sara pleaded.

"Go on ahead. I'll be fine." Yuuki reassured him, slightly hesitating.

"Alright." Kaname replied, giving her a quick kiss on the head.

The two purebloods walked off and Yuuki sat down. Izumi took this opportunity to speak to Yuuki. "Hey," Yuuki beamed, folding her hands. Izumi blushed, "Hello, Yuuki-sama." Yuuki giggled, "You can relax, I'm not going to hurt you, Izumi-san." Furukara watched on, very curious about the 'gentle princess.'

"O-Okay," Izumi replied, relaxing a little.

"So, how old are you, Izumi-san?" Yuuki inquired, in a casual tone. "Twenty," he answered bashfully. "So, you're young like me!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up as she clapped her hands together. Izumi gave a small smile, "That's right." Furukara stepped in and sat beside Yuuki. "It would be nice if you and Izumi could be friends, Yuuki-sama," he suggested with a controlled smile.

"I would like that," she chortled. "If that's alright with you, Izumi-san."

Izumi's eyes widened, "I would be honored, Yuuki-sama." Aidou nearly rolled his eyes. _[She is so simple.]_

Furukara, however, found her innocent and sweet nature very amusing. "Great. We'll come by more often." Yuuki nodded and grabbed Izumi's hands, surprising both men. "And you can tell me more about your family, ne?"

"Sure," Izumi said finally, smiling gratefully. Daichi came over and grinned. "So, Yuuki-sama, Kaname-sama is your husband to be?" Yuuki looked up at him, verified, "Yes, and I love him very much." Daichi's smile slightly faltered. "He's a lucky man indeed."

* * *

Sara and Kaname walked through the hallway, not going anywhere in particular. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about, Sara-san?"

Sara turned to him and began speaking, a bitter smile adorning her lips, "So it seems that you love this girl." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Of course. What of it?" Kaname inquired, giving her a suspicious look. "Nothing important. I just wanted to ask you...why couldn't it be me, Kaname-san?" she asked, in a dry tone. Kaname gave her piercing gaze and answered, "I have been in love with Yuuki ever since she was born. You had a suitor then, and you had absolutely no interest in me, if I remember correctly." Sara shook her head frantically, her blond waves bouncing on her shoulders, "I pretended not to notice you, when in truth, I was falling deeply in love with you."

Kaname frowned, "I apologize, but I cannot return your feelings," walking back in the direction of the den. Sara followed, a crushed expression on her face. They got back to the den to see Yuuki surrounded by Daichi, Furukara and Izumi. Yuuki was giggling at something and Daichi had a heartfelt look on his face, studying Yuuki. Sara cleared her throat and everyone looked up. They stood up and bowed, and Yuuki stood up.

She went over to Kaname and kissed him on his lips. "I'm getting a little tired, onii-sama," she whispered, so only Kaname could hear. Kaname said, "Thank you, Sara, Kagami and Furukara, for stopping by. I must bid you farewell, my sister is tired and I'm going to take her to get some rest." Kagami and the Furukara's stood. Sara gave a sickly sweet smile and gave Yuuki a hug. "Goodbye, Yuuki-san." Yuuki gave her a fake smile and hugged back. "Bye, Sara-san." They parted and Sara left. Daichi nodded in Kaname's direction and looked at Yuuki. "Very nice meeting you, Yuuki-san, I hope to see you again," he stated, with a huge grin. Yuuki smiled back, "That would be nice, Kagami-san." Daichi walked out.

The Furukara's walked up to the Kuran's and bowed. "Thank you for having us, Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama," Furukara spoke, flashing a smile at Yuuki. Kaname shook both mens' hands and Yuuki waved. "Bye Keiichi-san, Izumi-san." Keiichi smirked, in a charming way, "Until next time, Yuuki-sama." Izumi nodded, "Goodbye, Yuuki-sama." They left.

**Okay, I'm stopping here, because it's 2am and I'm sleepy. Please review....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4, sorry for the late update, I just had to think what I wanted to happen next and it was complicated. I would say it was writer's block, but I would be lying, it was my own laziness. Here you go and this chapter is dedicated to jacks-peapod. Thank you for the nice review, Jack!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

Yuuki woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. She looked around, but she didn't see Kaname, once again. Her mood slightly dampered, and she climbed out of her bed, with nothing except a silk nightgown on, that stopped at her mid thigh. She called out, "Aidou-kun?" She heard footsteps outside of her door and the door opened. It wasn't Aidou, it was Shiki. "Shiki-san?" she inquired, a bit confused. Shiki gave a fond smile and explained, "Ah, Yuuki-hime, Aidou accompanied Kaname-sama to an important meeting." He eyed her choice of sleepwear and had to admit she looked adorable, rubbing her eyes, with a curious look on her face. "I wanted to see Izumi-kun today, so I was hoping Aidou-kun could come with me," she admitted, crossing her arms behind her back. "I could take you, if you didn't mind," he offered, giving a small smile. "Yes, I would really appreciate it. Thank you, Skiki-san," Yuuki yawned, smiling at him. She winced as she stepped on a dull nail on the floor. Blood instantly spilled from the wound. A sweet and forbidden smell filled Shiki's nostrils.

Shiki knew that everyone in the mansion could smell the blood, even if it was only a little. Yuuki said, "That sorta hurt. But it heals pretty quickly." As if on cue, the wound closed on its own. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Yuuki called out. It was all of the nobles, excluding Kaname and Aidou. "Are you alright, Yuuki-sama?" Akatsuki asked, staring at the two. Yuuki sweatdropped, "Uh, yes, I'm fine. It was just a small cut." Everyone looked at Shiki. Shiki raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything," he insisted amusedly. Ruka was looking at the small puddle of blood on the floor. Yuuki noticed what she was staring at and said, "I'll clean that up." She went to her bathroom and got a hot rag. She wiped up the blood and threw away the rag. "So, after I get dressed, you're going to escort me to Izumi-kun's home, right, Shiki-san?" Yuuki asked, brushing her hair. Shiki nodded, "That's right. Everyone, let's go, we have to let Yuuki-hime get dressed."

Everyone bowed before stepping outside of her room. Yuuki took a shower and got dressed. She wore a simple white dress with ruffles. It was strapless and she wore a diamond necklace. Her hair was waved and she had small white flats. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling. Shiki smiled, "You look beautiful, Yuuki-hime." Yuuki frowned and stared hard at him to try and find deceit, but found none. Satisfied, she grabbed his hand and he let her outside. "Does Kaname-sama know that you're leaving?" Shiki asked, a smile playing on his lips. Yuuki instantly pouted, biting her lip. "No, but I deserve a little freedom, don't you think, Shiki-san?"

Shiki chuckled, "Of course, Yuuki-sama, but I fear that Kaname-sama will be very cross when he realized we have left, especially without his permission." Yuuki shrugged, "Well, he'll just have to let me do something on my own for once." They walked along the path, on their way to Furukara's home.

Kaname arrived, along with Aidou, gracefully walking in the entrance. "Welcome home, Kaname-sama," Ruka exclaimed, as everyone bowed. "Thank you," Kaname acknowledged. Aidou sat down on one of the sofas and lied back, sighing. Kaname raised an eyebrow, noticing that something was out of place. "Where's Yuuki?" Kaname inquired, frowning. "She left with Shiki about an hour ago," Rima spoke up. "Where to, might I ask?" Kaname questioned, displeasure in his voice, despite his calm demeanor. "To Keichii Furukara's home," Rima answered. "Mhm. Aidou, Rima, we're going," Kaname sighed, turning around and walking off. Aidou nearly groaned, having already gotten comfortable, reluctantly following Kaname. "Yes, Kaname-sama," Rima nodded, following the two men. Ruka spoke up, "Seems like Kaname-sama really loves Yuuki-sama."

Akatsuki nodded, "But you don't love him as much anymore, correct?" Ruka smiled, "Not as much as before, no. But it's sweet that you care so much, Kain." Akatsuki instantly blushed. "W-well, I...umm..." Ruka caressed his cheek and asked, "Would you like to have some tea, Kain?" Akatsuki smirked, "Yes, I would."

Yuuki and Shiki finally arrived at the Furukara's home. They got to the entrace, where the gates automatically opened. Shiki smirked. "They probably were expecting us," he mused. Yuuki murmured, "Yeah maybe." They walked to the front door, and Yuuki pressed the doorbell. It buzzed and they waited patiently. Then, a servant opened the door. Yuuki bagan to speak, but the man interrupted her. "Master Furukara is waiting in the den for you, milady." Shiki surpressed a knowing smile. "Umm, alright," Yuuki responded, very flustered and suspicious. They followed the butler. The house was well built. It wasn"t quite as extravagant as Kaname and Yuuki's home, but it was homey and comfortable. They had finally reached the den where Keichii and Izumi were waiting.

"Welcome, guests. Hello, Yuuki-sama. It's a pleasure that you have decided to come," Keichii grinned, giving her a small bow. Yuuki gave a genuine smile. "Hello, Keichii-san. Thank you for inviting me. And hello to you too, Izumi-san." Izumi bowed and walked over to Yuuki, kissing her hand. Unknown to Yuuki, he had actually sniffed her sweet pure blood. Yuuki was none the wiser, but Shiki had spotted his subtle action. He made a note to report to Kaname.

Keichii's grin stayed, showing his fangs. "Ah, I'm sorry our home is not as wonderful as your own, but we try our best," he sighed. Yuuki felt slight guilt and put her hand on his shoulder. "Your home is wonderful, Keichii-san. It's very tasteful."

Shiki suddenly spoke, "So, what exactly is Yuuki-sama here for?" Keichii frowned, finally acknowledging Shiki's presence, and said, "She wants to know more about the Furukara clan." Shiki flashed his own grin. "And why would she want to know about a mere noble?"

Keichii's eyes narrowed, his temper rising. Yuuki noticed the dislike in Shiki's voice and clutched his shirt. Shiki looked at the princess, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, Yuuki-sama?" Yuuki said, in a repremanding tone, "If you don't mind, I want to know about them, and I'll be the judge of whether the information is important or not." Shiki nodded, still eyeing Keichii warily, "If that's what you want." Yuuki spared him a fond smile and turned back to Keichii. "Where can we begin?"

"You can begin by explaining why you are here."

The four turned to the doorway to see Kaname, Rima and Aidou standing. Kaname had a deep frown on his face, Rima looked absolutely bored and Aidou glared at Keichii, who glared back. Yuuki tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing. "Kaname-onii-sama?" Kaname stepped over to Keichii, who flinched. Kaname gave Yuuki a look as if to say, 'Well?' Yuuki crossed (no pun intended) her arms. "I wanted to learn about the Furukara clan. Is that a crime, Onii-sama?" Yuuki asked innocently. Aidou spoke up, "Then why not wait for Kaname-sama?" Yuuki blushed and pouted, making all of the mens' hearts pound faster, excluding Shiki, "Because I thought maybe he wouldn't let me go." Kaname ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't blame you, I probably wouldn't have, but next time, I'd rather come with you. I want to make sure you're safe, love."

Yuuki nodded, kissing his palm, "Okay, Onii-sama." Izumi frowned in jealousy. "I'd let you stay, Yuuki-koi, but I need to talk to you, in private," Kaname continued. Yuuki turned to Izumi and Keichii. "I'll be back soon, Izumi-san, Keichii-kun." Keichii noticed the -kun at the end of his name and smiled warmly. "I look forward to that, Yuuki-sama," he responded, giving her a short kiss on her fingertips. Yuuki gave Izumi a warm hug. "Sorry we didn't get to talk more, Izumi-san."

Izumi waved it off politely, hugging her back. "It's alright, Yuuki-hime. It's not your fault," he grinned, stepping back from the hug. Kaname groaned inwardly. His Yuuki was much too gentle for his liking. Yuuki stared up at Kaname. "Could you carry me, Onii-sama? If it's not too much trouble..."

Kaname lifted her up, bridal style. "Anything for you, my darling fiancee. Good day, Furukaras'," Kaname spoke dismissively. Rima, Aidou and Shiki followed.

Izumi frowned, "Father. our plan was ruined." Keichii shook his head, "Do not fret, my son. Yuuki-sama will soon fall in love with one of us. We have to be patient." Unknown to them, Rima heard. She rushed quietly out, immediately planning to tell Kaname.

**This chapter was sorta crappy, but I tried hard. Please don't flame me. *Cowers in fear* Tell me what you thought in a review. If you say it's bad, I will be depressed and not update for 10 years. J-Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo, that was a long wait, huh? I didn't mean to not update in so long, I just had a serious case of writer's block that made me 'almost' want to just give all of my stories away. Crazy ass thought, huh? Well, just for the long wait, here's a long chapter just for waiting patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

Yuuki pouted the whole way back to the mansion. Kaname could understand that she felt he didn't trust her, but it wasn't her he didn't trust, it was the Furukara's. Even though his Yuuki was in love with him, she was very naive, which was a asset in some ways, but a huge flaw in most. When they got back, Yuuki stepped out of the car, without waiting for Kaname or the driver to open it for her and stalked into their home. Aidou stole a glance at Kaname, who immediately followed after her. The nobles followed quietly after Kaname, but instead of going upstairs, they went to the den.

Yuuki sulked as she lied sprawled across her bed, clutching her pillow tightly and staring at the ceiling. She couldn't begin to understand why Kaname was so reluctant to let her enjoy the Furukara's company. She furrowed her brow and mused. Jealousy, perhaps? She nearly laughed at that ludicrious idea. Kaname was gorgeous, calm, intelligent, patient and her darling Onii-san that she loved more than anyone in the universe. She was very lucky that he loved her in return. So what other possible reason could it be? Every time she tried to think of another possibility, she always came to the same conclusion. Did he not trust her? She shook her head, after a moment's reflection. Of course he trusted her. Her thoughts came to an abrupt end as she heard a soft knocking at her door. Yuuki called out, in a curious tone, "Yes?"

"May I enter, my dearest Yuuki?"

She frowned when she realized it was Kaname. However, her heart warmed when she heard the affection in his sultry voice. Yuuki crossed her arms and thought it over. "No. Go away, Onii-san," she answered tautly. There was a long silence and she heard Kaname sigh. "Very well," he replied, a bit hesitant. Yuuki was a little confused when she didn't hear anything. Then Kaname finally spoke, "Just so you know, I am sorry, love. I trust you completely and I did not mean to make you upset." A dry chuckle. "I suppose if I keep making decisions and being overprotective, you will only grow to despise me," he concurred thoughtfully, with a edge of sadness in his voice. Yuuki felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she heard footsteps retreating. She bit her lip, climbing out of her bed. She opened the door and called out, "Nii-sama." Kaname stopped at the end of the hallway, dreading seeing her eyes filled with tears. He turned and was quite relieved to see that she was not crying. Yuuki raced into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Kaname. I love you so much. Only you. Forever," she proclaimed, her voice muffled as it was buried in the crook of his neck.

Kaname wrapped his arms around her dainty waist, planting a kiss on the top of her head. He began chuckling. Yuuki looked up at him, her head tilted cutely in confusion. "That is the first time you've called me by my name by itself. I loved it," he explained, smiling faintly. Yuuki giggled and felt herself be lifted.

She captured his lips in a electrifying kiss, which Kaname found pleasant, as her lips tasted sweet. He bit her lips gently and ran his tongue run over her lips, tasting her nectarous flow of blood. Yuuki moaned and Kaname seeked more. His lips traced along her skin until he got to her slender neck. "May I?" he murmured, his eyes filled with arousing desire. Yuuki smiled warmly and whispered, "Of course", with a fond smile. His sharp fangs pierced her pale skin and Yuuki gasped in pleasure. "I love you too, my enticing princess."

Yuuki blushed at the compliment and after he was finished, he licked away the remaining crimson liquid, not letting one drop go to waste. Yuuki's eyes flashed red, her captivating orbs reflecting infatuation and thirst. "Quench your thirst, love. I am yours," Kaname consented, flashing her a broad smile. Yuuki gladly, but not as graceful as her fiancee, drew blood from him. The liquid was rich and addictive, and she found herself wanting more of it. After a minute or so, Yuuki pulled away and looked up at him, her small fangs gleaming red. She gave him another kiss, her tongue eagerly plunging into his mouth. Their tongues dancing and Yuuki could faintly taste her blood on his lips.

They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. They heard footsteps approaching. Kaname turned around, still holding Yuuki, and saw that it was Rima. "Kaname-sama, I have something important to talk to you about," Rima announced, bowing. Kaname reluctantly set Yuuki down and pecked her on her lips. "Alright. I'll be in the den momentarily," Kaname acknowledged as he gave her a slight nod. Rima gave another bow before muttering a quick thanks. She walked back the direction she came and Yuuki chose that time to speak up. "Kaname-onii-san, I have a question," Yuuki inquired. "Yes, darling?" Kaname answered, raising an eyebrow. "Were you jealous?" Yuuki prompted gently. "No. I was a little worried that your beauty may tempt them to do something reckless to you." Yuuki nodded in understanding and gave him a tight hug. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I promise not to go anywhere with them without telling you first," she assured him. Kaname put a hand on her cheek as he stared into her innocent bright eyes. "That sounds wonderful, Yuuki. Thank you," Kaname smirked. Yuuki thought he never looked more sexier at that moment, so she kissed him deeply. Kaname allowed her to do so, but pulled away after a few seconds.

"As much as I would enjoy spending more alone time with you, my love, I have to see what Rima needs to speak with me about," he murmured, kissing her palm. "Oh, alright. Is dinner soon?" Kaname nodded, "Yes, in about half an hour. But why do you insist on eating, darling? We don't need to eat." Yuuki smiled sheepishly, "Well, I still have a taste for food. You don't have to eat with me if it's a bother, Nii-sama." Kaname shook his head and gave her a amused glance. "It's no bother, Yuuki. I'll join you shortly. Tell Aidou and Kain to accompany you until I'm done talking to Rima." Yuuki's face lit up. "Okay!" She gave Kaname a short hug and they walked to the den.

When they got to the den, the nobles stood up and bowed. Yuuki grinned, "Aidou-kun? Kain-san?" Aidou looked up, a puzzled look on his face. Kain inclined for her to go on, "Something the matter, Yuuki-sama?"

"Uh, yes, Yuuki-sama?" Aidou questioned. "I would like for you two to accompany me for dinner," she continued, twiddling her thumbs. "Anything for you, Yuuki-sama," Kain responded. Aidou said, "Sure thing, Yuuki-sama." Yuuki frowned, "I also need to know something else. How do you all feel about me? Truthfully?" The question threw them off guard. Kaname watched on, giving a small amused smile. Aidou was the first one to speak up. "I like you, Yuuki-sama. You're fun and very nice, for a pureblood," he chided. He cleared his throat when Kaname glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't mean that in a bad way or towards you, Kaname-sama." Yuuki stared at him skeptically. "When I was Yuuki Cross, you were not fond of me, Aidou. None of you were." Ruka confessed, "I had my own personal reasons, Yuuki-sama. It seemed that Kaname, who I had loved, was infatuated with a mere mortal. When I found out that he had loved you from birth, I accepted, more or less, his feelings for you." Kain gave a boyish grin, "Personally, I rather liked you from the start, Yuuki-sama. You were unpredictable and reckless. You intriged me." Shiki scratched his chin and said, "I thought you were an interesting mortal also. I enjoyed your company, Yuuki-sama." Aidou smiled embarrassedly, "I couldn't, for the life of me, understand why Kaname was so interested in a human. Now I see why." Yuuki smiled gently. "Arigato, Aidou-kun." Aidou blushed.

Rima hesitated, "I didn't like you, nor dislike you. You were a friend once you became Kaname's love interest and I accepted it immediately. Just because I didn't touch you or have long conversations with you doesn't mean I don't like you. I prefer to keep to myself." Yuuki was beaming, satisfied with the responses she received. "Come on, Aidou-kun, Kain-san," she said suddenly, grabbing both their hands. "Bye-bye, Nii-sama, I love you," she called back as they left the room. Kaname smiled faintly, but then turned to Rima. "What is it that you want to speak to me about?" Kaname inquired. Rima sat up straight. "I overheard Izumi and Keichii Furukara talk about a plan to make Yuuki-sama fall in love with one of them." Kaname nodded calmly. "Thank you for telling me this, Rima-san. I will handle it accordingly." Rima nodded seriously, "You're welcome, Kaname-sama."

**Okay, I spit out a chapter, finally. Hope you're not all too mad at me. Please review and I promise to update faster. I swear. And please do me a favor and make some long reviews, it makes me happier. Oh and I love the new mobile version of this site, it's awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I appreciate the reviews, they were so sweet. Here's chapter 6. And I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

Kaname was trying to decide his course of action for the Furukara's exposed plan. He could kill them, but that could arise more problems later on. Maybe he could handle this a different way. Kaname stood up and dusted off his clothes, walking out of the room. Rima watched him warily, wondering what exactly was in store for the Furukara's traitorious actions. She eventually decided that though it was interesting to watch how Kaname-sama handled this minor threat, it would be better for her to mind her own business. She exited the room several minutes later, deciding she was going to go find Shiki.

Kaname's expression was deadly calm, although under the surface mask he was composing, he was very angry. For his first decision, Yuuki was forbidden to ever leave to the Furukara's home without him, not even with the other nobles. It wasn't as if he didn't know that Yuuki was allurring and her presence was a blessing in many ways, but she was his beloved and soon to be betrothed.

The thought of killing each of the Furukara's was very inviting, but bloodshed would only confuse Yuuki and push her away even further. It was not the way to solve problems, or better yet, not a good example for his Yuuki. No, she had seen enough death already, too much for her innocent mind to take. He couldn't stand to have her getting nightmares again. Those were darker times and he wanted Yuuki to be happy and as pure as she could ever be, never mind her bloodstained past and future.

Kaname almost sighed when he spotted Yuuki giggling with Aidou, the two of them obviously playing a trick on Akatsuki. Aidou noticed Kaname approaching and instantly panicked. "K-K-Kaname-sama!" he squeaked in fear. Yuuki laughed at Aidou's surprise and fear and saw Kaname coming, a warm, yet amused smirk on his lips. Yuuki gave him a bright smile and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. "O-nii-sa-ma," Yuuki giggled, burying her nose into his musky scented clothing, as he returned her hug. "Hello, Yuuki. May I ask what you and Aidou are up to?" Kaname inquired, running his hand through her long hair.

Yuuki's brows furrowed cutely and she explained, "Well, me and Aidou-kun were busy playing a joke on Kain-kun by stealing his favorite snacks from his 'secret' hiding spot." Kaname gave a chuckle as Aidou gulped guiltily. "Oh really?" Kaname asked, raising a eyebrow. At Yuuki's enthusiastic nod, he turned to Aidou. "And who came up with this...interesting idea?" Kaname smirked, as Yuuki planted a kiss on his cheek. "Oh, it was all mine, I just asked Aidou to join me," Yuuki informed him. "Ah," Kaname murmured, eyeing a nervous Aidou.

"Well, I won't interrupt your fun, darling, I have something I need to take care of," Kaname told her. Yuuki pouted a bit and was about to invite him to join them when they heard something crash. The door swung open to reveal a rarely uncomposed Kain. His eyes were wide when he saw Yuuki, Aidou, and Kaname-sama outside of his door. He cleared his throat and flattened his hair. "U-Uh, hello, Yuuki-sama. Kaname-sama. Have any of you by any chance seen anyone enter my room for any reason?" Kain asked calmly, in a casual way.

"Nope, Kain-kun, we were going to knock on your door because lunch is ready. I haven't seen anyone come in your room. Are you missing something?" Yuuki asked, a innocently worried expression on her face. Kaname could hardly hide his smirk and Aidou's eyes brightened in mischief. "Uh...yes, but it's not a big deal," Kain lied, his eyes betraying him. "Are you sure that you haven't seen anyone come by?" Kain insisted desperately. Yuuki faked a frown and sniffled. "Are you accusing me of lying, Kain-kun?" Yuuki inquired, bowing her head in mock sadness. Kaname held Yuuki close, to make her act more believable and cast a disapproving frown towards Akatsuki.

"No, of course not! I apologize, please don't be upset. Um, thank you for telling me about lunch being ready and I'll just freshen up," Kain said quickly, kissing Yuuki's hand and bowing before shutting the door.

As soon as they began walking up the hallway, Yuuki began to giggle uncontrollably. "So, how was I?" Yuuki asked the two men, between giggles. "Fairly believable, Yuuki-sama," Aidou grinned. "Perfect, darling," Kaname smirked, giving her a pat on her head. Yuuki smiled proudly and chimed, "May I have some ice cream?" Kaname nodded and Yuuki cheered, skipping happily.

Yes, this was the type of look he wanted her to always have. Pure bliss and utter joy as her permanent expression. He'd die to make her smile like that all of the time. Yuuki tugged Kaname's coat and Kaname looked at her curiously. "Yes, Yuuki?" Kaname murmured. "You're the best, Kaname-onii-sama. I love you," she mewled, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss. Kaname chuckled and gave her a soft kiss atop her lips for a few seconds. "And I love you, my beautiful Yuuki," he told her, taking a hold of her delicate hand. She responded by squeezing his hand lovingly, smiling brightly up at him.

Kaname knew what he had to do, as a punishment for the Furukara's.

**This is the end of the chapter and thank you for reading. The next chapter will contain some action, I just wanted more fluffyness. Please review. By the way, the next chapter will be up to the reader whom's point of view you all want me to do.**


End file.
